


keep her with me

by love_coloured



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_coloured/pseuds/love_coloured
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan puts on a brave face to enjoy her wedding to Sera, but can't conceal what she's going through forever.  Some short Trespasser scenarios.





	keep her with me

 

“My dear friends, associates, gadflies… undercover agents? Disdainful gawkers, perhaps? It is with the _most_ exquisite pleasure that I welcome you to this, this extravagance, this _joyous_ celebration of…” Dorian was by now quite tipsy and relishing his audience. On a lounge just to his left, Bull rested his chin on one massive hand, a bottle of wine in the other, guffawing appreciatively at the right moments. “This celebration of… well! I do believe that Sera once said it best, when she told me in the _utmost_ of confidence that, _and I quote,_ “’A bit elfy, yeah? But Lady Inquisitor sure has got an arse that--’"

“Shut it, Vint!” Sera snatched a ripe peach from the banquet spread and brandished it like a grenade . She was beaming and more relaxed than she’d ever been, totally at ease in the formal dress she’d chosen herself. ‘ _There’s only one chance, right? Better make it proper.’_ A goblet of wine sat before her, glittering garnet in the late afternoon sun, but she’d only sipped enough to stain her lips-- much to the vocal surprise of Rainier.

Artemisia relaxed into Sera’s side, pulling her as close as social niceties would allow, using the banquet table’s height and fullness to her advantage. As she leaned into her bride’s shoulder, she could feel her heartbeat, and the giddy touch of her nimble fingers threading through hers in a hidden dance. The gathering spectacle itself was about to steal the show from the two of them, which she greatly anticipated for so many reasons. Of course, they would formally thank Josephine for the arrangements first.

She traced Sera’s hip through the heavy fabric, secretly teasing her and drawing out another giggle with every twitch of her fingers. Suddenly, her body seized up. The pricking, buzzing ache burrowed deeply into her palm, crackled on her fingertips, raced sharply through her wrist and up the channel of nerves to her shoulder. As strong as when closing a rift, stronger than it had been the day before… and the day before that. She muffled a gasp of pain against Sera’s chest. Unwilling to be a burden when Sera was so content and radiant with joy, she had said nothing since her arrival.  _It’s this damned place._ _Just old memories returning._

“You alright, love?” Sera squeezed her left hand, gently circling her thumb over the gloved palm. She’d long ago lost her trepidation about the Mark, and after it had lain dormant for a full month or two she ceased to even mention it.  It had been over two years since it had last glowed.  And yet. _She knows._

“I’ll be fine,” Artemisia whispered, raising herself up again and nuzzling the length of Sera’s ear in the way that always distracted her. It’s just a… never mind.” She smiled, but felt her muscles weakening. Sera supported most of her weight by now, and begain to glance nervously towards the exit. Cassandra, leaning against a pillar behind the dais with bouquet still in hand, gave her a concerned look.

Dorian’s speech had deteriorated into an exchange of elaborately ribald exchanges with partygoers. The trio of musicians kicked up a jaunty tune in response, but it did little to disguise the colorful language. Josephine’s head turned this way and that as she gauged the situation from across the courtyard. She caught the Inquisitor’s eye and leapt red-faced from her seat, using a spoon and a wine glass as a makeshift bell.

“May I have your attention, everyone!  Now that the ceremony has ended, we should all enjoy the fesitivities fully!” She gestured broadly towards the band, and then turned with a flourish to Leliana, who roosted silently under an archway with a coy smirk on her lips. “Spymaster, may I have this dance? For old times’ sake, of course.”

All eyes were on the diplomat and the bard as the crowd tittered and whooped, giving Sera the opportunity to duck behind a particularly leafy arbor and offer her shoulder. “Hold on _, Wifey_. Let’s get you out of here _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing to fill in some gaps in the Trespasser story, because I had a ton of emotions about it. Probably more later.
> 
> My Inquisitor would try to hide what's going on at first and just hope it goes away, because they've been apart for a little while and she wants them to just enjoy their time together. But I'm pretty sure Sera would know anyway.


End file.
